The present invention relates generally to input systems, methods, and devices, and more particularly, to systems, methods, and devices for interpreting manual swipe gestures as input in connection with touch-screen keyboards.
There currently exist various types of input devices for performing operations in electronic devices. The operations, for example, may correspond to moving a cursor and making selections on a display screen. The operations may also include paging, scrolling, panning, 'zooming, etc. The input devices may include, for example, buttons, switches, keyboards, mice, trackballs, pointing sticks, joy sticks, touch surfaces (including touch pads and touch screens, etc.), and other types of input devices.
Various types of touch surfaces and touch screens are described in the related applications cross-referenced above. Touch screens may include a display, a touch panel, a controller, and a software driver. The touch panel may include a substantially transparent panel that incorporates touch-sensing circuitry. The touch panel can be positioned in front of a display screen or constructed integrally with a display screen so that the touch sensitive surface corresponds to all or a portion of the viewable area of the display screen. The touch panel can detect touch events and send corresponding signals to the controller. The controller can process these signals and send the data to the computer system. The software driver can translate the touch events into computer events recognizable by the computer system. Other variations of this basic arrangement are also possible.
The computer system can comprise a variety of different device types, such as a pocket computer, handheld computer, or wearable computer (such as on the wrist or arm, or attached to clothing, etc.). The host device may also comprise devices such as personal digital• assistants (PDAs), portable media players (such as audio players, video players, multimedia players, etc.), game consoles, smart phones, telephones or other communications devices, navigation devices, exercise monitors or other personal training devices, or other devices or combination of devices.
In some embodiments, touch screens can include a plurality of sensing elements. Each sensing element in an array of sensing elements (e.g., a touch surface) can generate an output signal indicative of the electric field disturbance (for capacitance sensors), force (for pressure sensors), or optical coupling (for optical sensors) at a position on the touch surface corresponding to the sensor element. The array of pixel values can be considered as a touch, force, or proximity image. Generally, each of the sensing elements can work independently of the other sensing elements so as to produce substantially simultaneously occurring signals representative of different points on the touch screen 120 at a particular time.
Recently, interest has developed in touch-sensitive input devices, such as touch screens, for hand-held or other small form factor devices. For example U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/367,749, titled “Multi-functional Hand-held Device,” discloses a multi-functional hand-held device that integrates a variety of device functionalities into a single device having a hand-held form factor. In such applications, touch screens can be used for a variety of forms of input, including conventional pointing and selection, more complex gesturing, and typing.
Conventional touch-typing techniques may be difficult to use on touch-screen based small form factor devices. As a result, users often use “hunt and peck” typing techniques to input text into such devices. Various techniques for enhancing such textual input are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/367,749; 11/228,737; and 11/228,700 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,677,932 and 6,570,557 incorporated by reference herein. It is believed that textual input on virtual keyboards can be further enhanced.